Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds
Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds is a reboot of Marvel vs. Fantendo created by Toroko with involvement from . It is a fighting game, crossing over the Marvel and Fantendo franchises. The game takes place in it's own Fantendo and Marvel continuity, although obviously taking inspiration from the things that came before. Particularly, the Fantendoverse seen in this game is based off the New Fantendoverse. A spin-off of this game, created by was created under the name of Marvel vs. Fantendo: Warzones. This is a smaller game with street-level heroes making up most of the roster, and features a new plot with The Hand and Queen Mallory as the villains. Gameplay Basics Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds is similar to Kingdoms of Fighters with it's simplified gameplay, featuring standard attacks and special attacks that can be executed through directional inputs ala Super Smash Bros.. It features 3v3 battles, with characters being able to tag in and out at any time. The fight ends when all three characters have been eliminated, with no rounds inbetween. All fighters will share a Infinity Gauge, which executes a Infinity Stone attack. However, they do not share a Assist Meter or Special Meter and will slowly build both meters up while in reserve or through attacking or getting damaged. Infinity Stones Infinity Stones appear similar to their appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. The player can select a single stone for a battle, and each has different effects. Plot Synopsis Taking place after similar versions of the events of Captain America: Civil War and Days of Victory, the heroes are united but need rest. A mysterious being known as the Beyonder glances at the New Fantendoverse and the Marvel Universe and is fascinated with the two, finding their potential interesting. Strange buildings pop up in both universes and the parties from each universe go to investigate, only to find themselves in BATTLEWORLD!!! Created from pieces from both universes, The Beyonder declares the two universes battle for his approval, telling the two that the planet is stocked with various alien weapons and technology. Telling the two universes that his approval will grant the universes with whatever they desire should they win, the two universes are now against each other, although Unten and Captain America are attempting to solve the situation in a more peaceful manner. Issues Characters Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds will have a total of 64 characters overall, with each side consisting of 30 characters and 4 new, original characters debuting in this game, which may be entirely new characters or a fusion from both sides. Currently, 63 characters have been revealed so far! Marvel Characters Fantendo Characters Original Characters Bosses Bosses are non-playable characters that are faced in Story Mode. While they may look and act similar to playable characters, they have special attributes that make them different from how playable characters play, having only a few attacks they can use as well as a lack of Super Meter or Infinity Stones to use. Alternate Costumes Secret Shields Like Kingdoms of Fighters, which has Trading Cards, Secret Shields are the main collectible of Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds, being rewarded between matches and completing story mode episodes. These Secret Shields are based off the Secret Shields that came with the original Secret Wars action figures. Gallery MarvelvsFantendoBattleworlds.png|Logo Trivia *This game originally was pitched by on Athena Hawkin's Dreamcloud. approached Exotoro on doing the game, and the two began work on it. *This game does not take place in the New Fantendoverse, but rather a offshoot based off the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Category:Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds Category:Superhero Games Category:Marvel Games Category:Marvel Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Infinite Content